


Seeing Stars

by daitsukidesu



Series: A Whole lot of Yachi-ships [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, This isn't even romance???, Yamaguchi just has a little crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daitsukidesu/pseuds/daitsukidesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked at her and saw the stars.</p>
<p>(Short summary for a short drabble thing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Stars

He looked at her and saw the stars. It wasn’t the star clips in her hair but the whole of her, bright and twinkling and gorgeous. Just like the stars shining their light in the dark dark sky. If they were crows, with wings as dark as night, then she, their manager, was a star, a light they could look to when in need.

And she was.       

It might have been her job to help them with things like refilling water and preparing towels but that wasn’t all she did.

Whenever they were unsure, they looked to her, and saw a bright smile, and heard words of encouragement. When they were frustrated, she was there for them to vent to, and they always felt better after a hug from that adorable manager. When they did something right, she was the first to jump and shriek with joy.

The rest of the team treated her like their little sister, but he couldn’t seem to bring himself to.

When she first entered the gym, it was like an arrow pierced his chest. She was so cute!

It was just a little crush, he blurted out when he was questioned with Tsukishima’s cold gaze. His best friend raised a brow like he didn’t believe what he just heard.

And during the match with Aobajosai, when they won a point with the help of his floating jump serve, he couldn’t help but turn to her, the one who he told his doubts to before the start of the match.

He saw the stars.

Yachi Hitoka was wearing a smile brighter than her usual ones. She was twinkling and shining brighter than Venus and all the stars in the sky combined as she looked down at him and the other players from her spot at the stands. Seeing him look at her, she waved a bit and gave him a thumbs up, her smile not faltering.

Yamaguchi’s heart quivered. He wasn’t sure it was just a little crush anymore.


End file.
